Pretty Country: Planet Memories
Pretty Country: Planet Memories (プリティーカントリー 惑星の記憶 Puritī Kantorī: Wakusei no Kioku) is the seventh game in game-only Pretty Country series by DreamWorld. This game was first released in Japan on 3 July 2018, USA and Europe on 25 October 2018. It is an enhanced version to Pretty Country: True Love, which changed the game subtitle due to the end of DreamWorld's European partnership with Rising Star Games. The game is set in a different story background with new characters - however, the relationships of Planet Memories and other game-only PC series are briefly mentioned in the guide book "DreamWorld's Pretty Country Game Guide". While still in production, it was titled Pretty Country: True☆Love (There was a star symbol between "True" and "Love" in order to differentiate it from its original incarnation). 'Plot' An option to play as Robin (the male protagonist) or Rosalind (the female protagonist. At the beginning of game, the player is able to customize one's character by changing their skin tone, hair-style, hair color, eye shape, eye color, clothes, and accessories. All features except gender can be changed later. As an aspiring idol star, the player approaches a woman on mountain road. She tells the player a little bit about the area they're exploring, but warns one that there isn't much to see down the eastern road, that she can remember anyhow. Once she leaves, the player heads east to explore an empty area, where one discovers an old farm house and a neglected field. A small voice is heard in the distance, crying about being remembered. Once the initial shock of being seen wears off, the little fairy introduces herself as Momomi the Sweet Fairy. Momomi explains that the land plot she is on used to be really big, but once the old owners left nobody ever stops by anymore. After a while, the humans who live in Sweets Island completely forgot about the land plot. The land's soil lost its vitality and as a result, the Sweet Fairies lost their magical powers. With a little bit of effort, the player helps Momomi wake up her fellow fairies. She's thankful that the player has been able to awaken her friends, but there's still nobody around to run the land. Momomi fears that it will eventually fall apart again, and he'll just be back with the same problem he started with. The player volunteers to live on house area and help Sweet Fairies revive the magical Starlight Observatory. Without the powers of tree, plants won't be able to grow in the area anymore. The Planet Queen instructs players to help the town villagers to remember the land, by creating new scenarios with them. Now the player is tasked with restoring the power of Starlight Observatory and revitalizing the town. 'New Features' *A pet owl that can accompany the player to fly between towns from mountaintop. *Animal petting mini-game. *Similar to Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream, instead of changing hair-style at a hair salon, the player can change their hair-style inside a closet at house. *If the player puts a letter in a bottle, it might wash up on a random person's shore, or their own. *Characters can jump to climb up higher places. *House customization are more complex. The interior of house can be decorated with furniture, wallpaper, and flooring, and a second floor loft can also be added. Additionally, the player is able to extend the space inside each floor of their house through upgrades. The exterior can be customized at Breel Estate shop, where one can choose between different patterns and colours. *There is an observatory where the player can see a sky. Draw constellations, and they will appear at night. *Proposal is different. In previous Pretty Country games, the player will use a Flower Jewel when proposing to someone. In this game, when a player is going to propose, the mini-game has a heart on the bottom screen saying NOW! The player has to touch it to signal that a marriage candidate is thinking of them, as shown by their face appearing in the marriage candidate's thought bubble. *In previous game-only Pretty Country series, there were only 8 types of songs: Metal, Pop, Rock & Roll, Rap, Ballad, Opera, Techno and Musical. In Planet Memories, it was increased to 6 including: Jazz, Bossa Nova, Patriotic Song, Folk Music, Country, and Classic - making 12 genres in total. *House Area can be customised. *New fishing mechanics: expand waterways and catch rarer fish. Even have a boat! *New crop species available including cactus, cotton, wheat, lotus, nadeshiko and more. 'Characters' Bachelors *Brian (ブライアン Buraian) *Craig (きょじ Kyoji) *Daniel (ダニエル Danieru) *Edwin (エディー Edī) *Harry (ひさし Homare) *Jack (ジャック Jakku) *Prince Altair (アルテア王子様 Arutea Õji-sama) *Xander (サンダー Sandā) Bachelorettes *Ava (あいか Aika) *Elizabeth (えり Eri) *Fiona (ふみな Fumina) *Jocelyn (じょし Joshi) *Lacey (レモン Remon) *Madison (めいこ Meiko) *Princess Vega (ベガ姫様 Bega Hime-sama) *Sabine (すず Suzu) Villagers *Ariana (あやな Ayana) - Xander's mom. A housewife who often worries about her son's departure for college. *Audrey (あゆみ Ayumi) - Gaston's wife. *Bonnie (ボンボン Bonbon) - Damian's wife. *Clementine (ちよ Chiyo) - A child villager who is good friends with Thibaut. *Damian (ダミアン Damian) - The owner of Familia Restaurant. He is married to Bonnie and has a son named Craig. *Evan (エヴァン Evan) - Clémentine's father, who works as a cafe owner. *Gaston (ガストン Gasuton) - Fiona and Thibaut's father. He is the owner of a Supermarket. *Isaac (いちろう Ichiro) - The president of Starry Hills Town (星ヶ丘街 Hoshigaoka Machi). *Jeremy (ジェレミー Jeremī) - Edwin's older brother who lives at the Mansion together. Unlike Edwin, Jeremy is shy and seems very bad at talking to people, but as you raise your heart points (HP) with Jeremy, he will be more talkative and respect the player. *Mark (マーク Māku) - Craig and Elizabeth's father who owns a cafe. *Molly (モリー Morī) - The president's daughter who really cares for young children, especially Thibaut and Clémentine. The three of them are often seen together. *Nevaeh (にじ Niji) - The president's wife. *Pavel (パヴェル Paveru) - The doctor of Gold Bar Clinic who is also Madison's father. *Thibaut ( Tetsuya) - A child villager. He seems to like Clémentine, but there is no much about their secret relationship. *Vira (ヴィラ Vira) - Pavel's wife and the mother of Madison. *Zoe (ジョーイー Jo-ī) - Evan's wife and the mother of Clémentine. 'Navigation' Category:Games Category:DreamWorld's Pretty Country